This invention relates to apparatus and method for disassembly of a wall contacting device, e.g., a roller reamer (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,182,425 and 4,261,426 to W. R. Garrett) or a replaceable blade stabilizer (see U.S. patent application Ser. No. 287,769 filed July 29, 1981 by W. R. Garrett), used in drilling wells by the rotary method. The foregoing patents and application are incorporated herein by reference.
More particularly the invention relates to a wall contacting device having a block inserted into a socket with an interference fit and provided with tool access means to admit a wedge type block removal tool between the block and socket.